You Crazy Girl
by CowGirl7384
Summary: This is a one shot about George and Zoe a year or two into the future.  It's also a crossover with Crazy girl by the Eli Young Band.  Sorry horrible summary but PLEASE read!  With cherries  or whatever you like  on top.


Hart of DixieXCrazy Girls by the Eli Young Band

ZoeXGeorge

_**Baby why you wanna cry?**_

_**You really oughta know that I**_

_**Just have to walk away sometimes**_

_**We're gonna do what lovers do**_

_**We're gonna have a fight or two**_

_**But I ain't ever changing my mind**_

"You forgot? How could you forget? It's our 1 year anniversary, everyone has that! It's so easy! Don't you remember the first time we kissed? Or when you said I love you? It was the same day."

"I'm sorry…I thought that was for married couples." He was so calm, how come he was so calm?

"Oh, so now you're mocking me? George, I take this relationship seriously. It's not just some boyfriend that I'll have for a year and then drop him. Why can't you do the same? Obviously you don't feel the same or else we wouldn't even be fighting about this!"

"Zoe, come on. I just didn't think that we were counting already. I thought we would when we get married, like most people."

"Why are you trying to put this on me? You know, it's probably because you do nothing with me and are always hanging out with Levon and Wade. You know, now that I think about I, we're never together! Maybe we should just take a break…" I stomp out of the beautiful home hat George already owns. I thought he was so perfect.

"Zoe! What are you talking about, can't you just wait a minute?" He runs after me.

_**Crazy girl, don' you know that I love you?**_

_**I wouldn't dream of going nowhere**_

_**Silly woman come here let me hold you**_

_**Have I told you lately; I love you like crazy, girl?**_

_**I wouldn't last a single day**_

_**I'd probably just fade away**_

_**Without you I'd lose my mind.**_

I left before he got outside. It was winter and it was freezing outside. I got in the truck that I eventually bought after I moved here. I was trying to fit in, ok? My cell phone rang as soon as I drove away. I turned it off. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I thought he might be the one and then we have this huge fight over our anniversary. I went to Didi's house and we sat on the couch and talked. She tried to talk me out of making it such a big deal but I couldn't shake that feeling. I turned my phone on an hour later and I had 15 new voicemails; all from George. I left Didi's and went to the store for some comfort food, praying that I wouldn't run into anyone who would talk to me. Lemon was there and her glares spoke louder than words. I ran out of that place as soon as I could and headed for home, craving the antique bed with homemade quilts and my tub of Starbucks ice cream that I finally convinced the store owner to order for me. My phone rang again and I picked it up and guess what; it was George. I through it on the floor and in the process swerved into oncoming traffic; if that's what you want to call traffic in Alabama.

_**Before you ever came along**_

_**I was living life all wrong**_

_**The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine**_

_**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?**_

_**I wouldn't dream of going nowhere**_

_**Silly woman, come here let me hold you**_

_**Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?**_

_**Like Crazy, girl**_

I swerved back in my lane hoping to avoid a collision but I just hit another car beside me. It was more like a fender bender than anything. I got out to make sure the other person was ok and that they didn't have any damage. We swapped insurance information and then headed our own separate ways.

I was laying in bed when the doorbell rang. I slowly got out of bed and wrapped my sweater closer to me. I slipped my slippers on because the hardwood was so cold. I opened the door and sighed; it was George.

"Can't you just leave me alone? Don't you know what break means?" I felt hung-over but I haven't had a drink in weeks.

"Zoe, are you ok?" He totally ignored my words and came inside, closing the door and trapping the heat inside behind him. His hands were holding my head and then my arms as if to inspect me for injuries. How in the world did he find out?

"George, what do you want?"

"John D. told me you were in a car accident, what happened?"

"It was overcorrection. Is that why you came all the way here?"

"Zoe…it's not that far…and you know darn well that a car accident is something to come for, especially for you…"

_**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?**_

_**I wouldn't dream of going nowhere**_

_**Silly woman come here let me hold you**_

_**Have I told you lately I love you like…**_

I looked down at my feet not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Zoe, you know how much I love you. You know that if I had really thought we were having a one year anniversary, I would've had something planned."

"But if we were meant to be none of this would've happened." He laughed but not as to make fun of me, it was one of those laughs that seemed to say; god I love you.

"Zoe, couples fight…they all do. Just because we disagree or there was some misunderstanding doesn't classify whether we will be together or not…You crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? I would never let you go. I couldn't live without you Zoe." There were tears rolling down my cheeks.

_**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?**_

_**I wouldn't dream of going nowhere**_

_**Silly woman come here let me hold you**_

_**Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?**_

"I love you so much!" I jump into his arms and he holds me tight. Everything seems to be warm and homey again. I missed this, even if it was only for a day.

"Let's go get some food and have a romantic night." He smiles and me and I playfully glare back. Before he lets me go to go get dressed he kisses me so softly and so passionately I don't ever want to let go.

_**Like crazy**_

_**Crazy girl**_

_**Like crazy**_

_**Crazy girl**_

_**The end! Hope that you guys liked this! I wrote it up in like 20 minutes just cause I got an idea and I am in love with this song right now. PLEASE, read and review! Thanks, ya'll!**_


End file.
